


Avengers x Reader

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Hey Hey, i'm trying all this one shot for my avengers character. Hopefully you like it.





	1. Maybe i'm not meant to be yours - Chris Evans x Reader x Sebastian Stan

Autumn 2013 morning, You were in bed, scrolling on your ipad, you sighs as another article pops up on your suggestion list, another of the Avenger cast, you opens it, and your heart breaks. Another news about Chris was up again, they seen him going out with someone during the after party for the premier of his new movie. You look to your side, Chris was sleeping soundly next to you, you could feel your tears threatening to fall. He had a hard night, you didn't want to ruin his morning. You got out of bed, and heads to the kitchen, maybe this could wait, you needed coffee instead.  
  
You walks over to the kitchen, you prepare the coffee machine, you sighs as you lean against the counter, you scroll through your phone, there were text from Scarlett, Tom Holland, Robert, even Jeremy too, asking if you were okay, that they heard the news, you just reply a simple, i'm okay, i'm fine. But you're still hurting, as your coffee is ready, you pours a cup of it, and walks to the living room, just then your apartment door opens, Sebastian walks in, holding some flowers and a box of donuts. He walks over to you, putting everything on the table, and pulling you into a hug. As you feel his strong arms around your shoulders and your lower back, he pulls you closer, placing your head on his chest, he rubs your back, as you starts to cry. You sobs in his warm embrace.  
  
“ Cry as much as you want hunny, let it out alright” Sebastian reassures you, rubbing your back. It has been an exhausting week for you, with the whole scandals with Chris, with work, with everything. And thank god for Sebastian, he has been your best friend, ever since you and Chris had started going out 2 years back, he was always there for you, through every ups and downs.  
  
As you pulls away and looks at Sebastian, he smiles at you, reassuring you, he pulls you down on the couch, pulling your legs up, to rest on his lap. He grabs the mug of coffee on the table, and hands it to you, you said your thanks, as you scoot closer to him, laying on his chest, his hands were still on your lower back. He rubs your back, while his other hands rest on your thighs.  
  
Just then Chris got out from your bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he walks over to you, and kisses the back of your head, he then went off to the kitchen to grab hiw own cup of coffee. Sebastian sighs as he looks at you then at Chris.  
  
“ How long more are you going to suffer babe? Isn't it enough?” Sebastian asked, as he rubs your knees.  
  
“ No Sebby, everything is okay for us, i'm fine. I really am. I just had a bad week.” You replies, as you took a sip of your coffee. You watched from your seat, as Chris was walking around in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone, sipping his coffee, was everything okay for you?  
  
“ What if i let this go Sebby? Am i willing to lose everything? Chris means the world to me.” You said as you leans on his shoulder.  
  
“ Hey look, you and Evans has been together for 2 years, and if you don't feel happy in this relationship, you should just let go. There's no use holding on to someone who doesn't know how to cherish you, well it's fucked up how he's hiding you from the media and stuff.” Sebastian sighs, as he held your hands in his. “ You deserves to be happy, babe.”  
  
You got up from your seat, and walks to the kitchen, you sighs as you look at Chris, you look over your shoulder, Sebastian giving you a reassuring smile. You took a deep breath, and stood in front of Chris, who was on the phone with someone else.  
  
“ Babe, we have to talk.” You said, he holds up a finger to you, asking you to wait.  
  
“ Chris, we have to talk.” You said againm clearly frustrated. He looks at you, annoyed that you disturb his conversation .  
  
“ Hold up, I got to go.” Chris said on his phone, then he hangs up. He looks at you, frustrated, “ So what do you want?”   
  
“ So tell me, who is this that you brought home after the premier?” You asked as you shove your phone into his hands.  
  
“ Come babe, she's just a friend. And we just hanged out during the after party.” Chris explains, as he places his hands around your shoulders, as you shrugs it away.  
  
“ A friend? I'm not dumb Christopher Robert Evans! How old do you think i am? 5!” You raised your voice, as you pulls away from him.  
  
“ Come on, i'm Chris Evans, i'm supposed to interact with others, for publicity. I love you babe.” He sighs, as he took a step closer to you.  
  
You puts a hand up, resting against his chest, that very chest you love to lay on, you tried not to look weak infront of him, you held on to your tears. You could hear Sebastian getting up from his seat, approaching the both of you.  
  
“ I had enough Chris, please.” You begged him, as you look to the ground, not wanting to look into his beautiful eyes.  
  
“ Babe, don't. Please. I'm sorry, we could work things out, please.” Chris said, as he pushes your arm away, he cups your face, and looks into your teary eyes. You just shook your head, pulling his hands away.  
  
“ Please hunny, no. I love you.” Chris said as he leans down and kisses your lips, wiping your tears that had escaped.  
  
“Look into my eyes, and tell me honestly, you want this to end.” He begs, cupping your face again.  
  
“ I want to end this, Christopher Robert Evans. I had enough. I'm done.” You said, as you took a deep breath, you look deep into his eyes. You could see his heart was breaking, but he broke yours first. You pushes his hands away, and walks back to your room, Sebastian grabs your arm, stopping you, he looks at you, clearly worried, you smile at him.  
  
“ Help him pack his things, and leave the key on the table.” You said to Sebastian, before you went to your work room. You closed the door, and blast the music in that room, you sat in the middle of the room, pulling your legs closer to your body, hugging it tight and crying.  
  
It's 2019, you were at the premier of Avengers: Endgame. You were in the car, nervous really, it has been awhile since you were in the spotlight , with your best friend, your partner in crime, your fiance. You looks down at your hands, touching the ring Sebastian had given you the week before. The car door opens, Sebastian held his hands out to help you out. You smiles at him and held his hand, you got out of the car, and the camera flashes starts hitting you, Sebastian intertwine your fingers, smiling by your side. As you both walked and Sebastian answered questions aimed at the both of you, you bumps into Jeremy Renner, who smiles at you.  
  
“ Congrats Squirt! Also Sebs! If ever screw this up, i'm going all hawkeye on you!” Jeremy greets the both of you, pulling you into a hug and kisses your cheeks, you smiles at him.  
  
“ Welcome to the married team,guys! Hurt our baby, and i'm going all black widow on you Stan” Natasha said, as she hugs both of you. Sebastian just chuckles and hugs the both of them.  
  
“ Hey Sexy Seabass! Congrats my brother!” Anthony Mackie greets the both of you, as he slaps Sebastian's back. Anthony pulls you into a hug and kisses your cheeks.  
  
“ When will the wedding be?” Anthony asked you, as you both pulls away.  
  
“ On his birthday, because it's our fourth year anniversary.” You grins to Anthony.  
  
“ Cool! I'll be there alright. See you both inside.” Anthony said as he waved both of you goodbye, you turn around and waved back, only to see Chris Evans standing there, looking at you, smiling softly. You smiles at him and waved him over.  
  
“ Heard about the engagement, congrats guys.” Steve greets the both of you, he hugs Sebastian, then hugs you, where he lingers a little longer.  
  
“ Thank you, hope you could be at the wedding bro.” Sebastian said, as he smiles at you.  
  
“ Sure thing, i'll catch up with you guys later on. See you.” Chris said, as he waved both of you goodbye.  
  
It hurts to watch him leave but hunny you have someone who loves you and cherish you now. He might have broke your heart in thousand of pieces, but you now have someone who builds you up and proud of you. You have your happy ending now

 


	2. Yours - Peter Parker x Reader

It was summer 2015. you were sitting on the beach, enjoying the summer heat, letting the warm air dries up your hair, you smiles as Peter approach you with two bottles of cola, he almost trips and stumbles forward, you giggle as he came nearer.  
  
“ They didn’t have the ice cream you wanted, how about a drink instead?” Peter asked as he hands you the drink.  
  
“ But Petey, I wanted ice cream! The weather is so warm right now.” You whines, but you still took the drink from him, and tries to open it, but it was too tight.  
  
“ Here, let me.” Peter said as he took the bottle from you, and opens it, and hands it back to you.  
  
“ Wow such a gentleman, thank you babe.” You replies as you took a sip of it. Tom smiles and sat next to you on his own beach towel. Tom sighs and lays back, resting on his elbows.  
  
“ Why do you have leave babe, everything’s perfect right now.” Peter sighs, as he looks at you.  
  
“ Pete, I wish I could stay, you know dad has a new job.” You said, as you smiles at him.  
  
“ But all the way in England! I’m gonna miss you so much babe.” Peter whines, as he throws his head back in frustration.  
  
“ Hey, I’ll be back during the holidays, my mum is still here though.” You reassures him, as you squeeze his lap.  
  
“ But why can’t you stay here with her, why must you follow dad instead?” He asked, as he sat up straight.  
  
“ You do know, dad has my custody, while mum has my brother’s. And I have to follow him, who’s gonna take care of him when he’s there.” You replies, as you stretch your legs forward.  
  
“ Then what about me babe?” Peter whines, as he rest his head on your shoulders.  
  
“ Come on, I’ll text, email, video call, I will even write to you. I promise you that.” You replied. As you kissed his temples.  
  
“ I love you babe.” Peter whispers as he tilts his head up, smiling at you softly.  
  
“ I love you too hunny.” You replied as you leans down and kisses his lips softly.  
  
What Peter didn’t know was, you’re not going to England just because your dad had better offer, you were going there for treatment, for your heart condition, honestly you were just moving to Miami instead, you couldn’t tell Peter about it, because you didn’t want him to have any hope of seeing you again. You had liked Peter for ages, and this summer Peter had decided to spend most of his time with you. He had made you the most happiest this summer, you wish you could hold on to it forever.  
  
The day came for you to leave, you talked to your parents about it, tell them to go on with your lies, telling them, this might be your last wish, you cried as you hugged your mother goodbye, telling her you love her, she kisses your temple, “ Please take care of yourself, eat your medications, never skip your meals, please call us always.” She said, as she hugs you close to her. You nod and pull away.  
  
“ Take care of mum for me squirt. Promise me you would be a good son to her.” You said as you pulls your younger brother into a hug, ruffling up his hair, he was only 10 this year. He nods and smiles at you, wiping his own tears.   
  
“ You ready kid? I have to go check in our luggage.” Your father asked, as he stood behind you, squeezing your shoulder, you wanted to wait a little longer, to say goodbye to Peter.  
  
“ Could you check in our luggage first dad, I’ll wait here for Peter.” You said, as you smiles at him.   
  
“ Sure thing Hunny, I’ll wait for you at Starbucks alright. Come on.” Your father said, as he motions over your brother and mum . You nod and smiles at him. You watch them go, when someone taps your shoulder.  
  
“ Hey, I’m not late right?” Peter asked, breathlessly, as he holds on to your shoulders.   
  
“ Hey, just in time. Dad went to check in the luggage with mum. Where’s Aunt May?” You asked, as you looked around.  
  
“ She’s parking the car, I ran over here, I didn’t want to miss you.” He said, as he straightens his back, you smile at him and throw yourself into his arms, you gonna miss him so much. He wraps his arms around your waist. Kissing your cheeks, rubbing your back, to reassure you. You sob slightly.  
  
“ Hey there, I didn’t miss anything, did I?” Aunt May said, as she stood behind of Peter.  
  
“ Aunt may! No you did not.” You said, as you pulls away from Peter and hugs her.  
  
“ Everything will turn out well kid, take care of yourself over there. I won’t tell Peter, I promise you.” Aunt May whispered as she held you tighter.  
  
You nod and sobs a little on her shoulder, Aunt May has been your second mother, ever since your parents called it quits, she was the one who saw you collapsed in front of your apartment, she was the one who rushed you to the hospital, she was the one who had been visiting you every single day while you were admitted for a month, as you fought for your life, she held your hands at those darkest days, she made you smile when you got bored of the treatments, and she sends you letters that Peter wrote to you, thinking you were at your grandma’s.  
  
“ Take care kid.” Aunt May said, as she lets you go and wave you goodbye.  
  
You smiles at her and Peter. You waved them goodbye, you turn and walks away. You barely took 20 steps, you turn around, and ran back to Peter. You threw yourself into his arms, hugging his shoulders tightly, he hugs you back, he sobs into your shoulders, saying how much he would miss you, as you both pulls apart, he cups your face, kissing your lips softly.  
  
“ Promise you would come and visit on Christmas.” He said, you nods and kisses his cheeks. You both stood there, before your phone starts to ring, your dad calls, indicating that you have to go now, as your flight is here, you said your final goodbye, and walks off. Wiping your tears, pulling onto the jacket that Peter had bought for you for your recent birthday.   
  
It was Christmas morning, Peter had woke up, feeling sad, as he missed you, and you had called him the week before, saying you couldn’t come back for Christmas, due to your dad couldn’t book the ticket in time. Peter drags his feet the living room. He sighs and plops down on the sofa, he looks at the Christmas tree by the corner of the room, May had left him a Christmas present under it.   
  
“ Merry Christmas my love, what’s with the long face?” You asked, as you walks out of the kitchen, holding onto two cups of hot cocoa. Peter looks up, his frowns turning in a huge grin, he jumps up and about to hug you, “ Woah! Woah! Hold up buddy! Hot drinks!”  
  
Peter grins, and grabs the drinks from you and places it on the table, he pulls you into a hug, then he cups your face, and kisses your lips.  
  
“ I. Miss. You. So. Fucking. Much.” He said, in between each kiss. You grins up to him.  
  
“ I miss you too hunny.” You replies, as you looks at him. Who knew this was your last Christmas together. It was time to finally say goodbye.

 


	3. Mine - Sam Wilson X Reader

As you sat by the window, holding on to Sam’s air force tshirt, breathing in his scent, which was fading. You looked up to the gloomy dark sky, it seems Thor has been in a foul mood recently. Well you can’t blame him, everyone was still sad after all. You smile as memories of them hits you.  
  
You and Sam have been together for quite awhile. It was filled with ups and downs, ever since you met him, getting to know the true soul behind the fake smiles. You would sit there in his room, listening to him talk about Riley, about Natasha and Steve, even about Bucky. You would throw your head back and laugh whenever he told you about Steve’s dumb decision. There were days when Natasha and Steve would come over, all four of you would have a game night, or even a movie night together.  
  
You were at home when the snap happened, you were preparing dinner when your doorbell rang. You wipes your hands clean and ran to the door, hoping to meet Sam. Only to be face to face with Natasha.  
  
“ Hey Nat! Where’s sammy?” You asked as you smile to her, only for her to pull you into a long hug, sobbing into your arms, you rub her back, reassuring her. She pulls away, wiping her tears, she looks at you.  
  
“ Sam’s gone. I’m sorry.” She sobs, as she leans in for another hug. Only for you to fall into her arms instead. She held you close to her.  
  
You felt your body weak in her arms, you could feel your whole world crushing down on you. You both had a wedding to plan, and it was only last week he proposed to you, and when Sam had to leave for Wakanda, he had promised this was the last time he would be with the avengers. You couldn’t control your tears, you feel like your legs had turned to jelly, you felt two strong arms holding you up, you turn and it was Steve, he held you close, and you cried in his arms, resting your tired head on his chest, he soothes your back, carrying you to the sofa. Reassuring you that he will get Sam back.  
  
But those words were 5 years back, and it still hurts a lot. You still cry yourself to sleep, waking up in an empty bed, walking around this empty apartment that you decided to moved in with Sam. There were days you felt better, and you didn’t missed him so much, there were days like today your feelings were overwhelmed , and you missed him a little too much. For the past 5 years, you had been going back and forth to celebrate every holiday with both his and your families, there were times his aunt asked you to let go and move on, they were days your parents tried to change your mind.   
  
There were days you had spend the whole day in bed, just laying there in Sam’s clothes, there were days you went out to meet Natasha and Steve. There were days you enjoyed yourself with your friends, but there were days you came home drunk as hell, crying while eating ice cream. 5 years and yet you can’t move on, because you believe Sam was still alive, and he will come back to you.  
  
As you wipes your tears , and got up from the window sill, you changed into Sam’s t-shirt, sniffing it at the collar, you went to the kitchen to make a cup of hot cocoa, to help you sleep tonight. There was a knock on the door, you place your mug on the kitchen table, and walked to the door. It’s already late at night, who would want to visit you. As you open the door, you choked on your breath. There Sam stood, looking at you.  
  
“ I’m home hunny.” Sam greets you, as he pulls you into his arm, you couldn’t hold on to your tears, you cried in his arms, resting your arms around his hips, as you leans on to his shoulder, you missed his warmth, and even his scents. As he pulls you away and kisses your forehead.  
  
“ But how Sammy, how did you get back?” You asked as you look at him.  
  
“ I don’t even know, one moment I was in the soul realm and the next I was battling with Steve again. As if nothing had happened.” Sam explains, as he pulls you to the sofa, he sits down, pulling you onto his lap, you lay on his shoulders, as you both intertwine your fingers.  
  
“ Promise me baby, that will be the last time you ever help the avenger. I can’t risk losing you at all.” You whispered, as he kisses your temple.  
  
“ I promise you. I love you.” Sam whispered as he held you tight. Resting his forehead against yours.   
  
You both spend the night in each other arms, catching up with each other, holding on to each other, Sam carried you to your room. He held you close in his arms as you slept. When you woke up, your bed was empty, you sighs, thinking it was just a dream, only for your bedroom door to open, walks in Sam with a tray of pancakes and coffee, you smiles at him as he places the tray on the bed.  
  
“ Good morning my love.” Sam greets you as he kisses your temple.  
  
“ Morning baby.” You replies as you grins up to him.  
  
“ Any plans for today hunny?” Sam asked as he sips his orange juice.  
  
“ Class probably cancelled again, so nothing really.” You replies as you sips your coffee.  
  
“ Well let’s go out then, we could go shopping.” Sam replies, grinning at you.  
  
“Why do we need to go shopping for? I have everything I need right now.” You replies.  
  
“ Well I know it’s 5 years too late, but we still have a wedding to host.” Sam said as he kisses your cheeks, you giggle and smiles at him. You nod and he smiles at you, you pulls him into a hug and peppers kisses on his face.

 


	4. Mine - Loki X Reader

You drove home, clearly worried, Loki had seen all those flirting in the office earlier on, and it’s eating you up, you sighs as you park your car along the driveway, you got out of the car, carrying your laptop bag and some documents, you look up to your apartment, great the light is on, Loki is home then. You sigh and locks the car door and went up.

“Hunny, I’m home!” You greet as you dump your bag on the floor and drops your keys in the bowl, you change to comfortable slippers and walks into the living room.

“Hunny?” you asked as the living room was empty.

“Dinner would be ready soon, how about you get yourself clean first, love.” Loki greets you as he got out from your room.

“Sure thing, what’s for dinner hunny?” You asked as you start to pull off your blazer, untucking your shirt.

“Your favourite love, I made pasta tonight.” Loki replies as he grabs your blazer on the floor, and heads to the kitchen. Well at least he still sounds normal, not that angry. You just shrug your shoulder and head off to shower.

You came out wearing Loki’s pajama’s top only, Loki had already prepared the table, he sat there, scrolling through his phone. You and Loki had been together for 2 years now, and you had asked him to move in with you, and you both now working under the same company, he’s in accounts while you’re in charge of the projects departments, means you have to be out and about to sites, ensuring everything goes smoothly, when you had asked Loki to date you, he had said that it was hard, as he will lived on forever and you would die. You remember the conversation clearly.

“Come on Lokes, let’s give it a try, you know you love me and I love you too.” You whine as you sip your coffee. Loki was sitting next to you, on your couch, sipping his tea, you both had known each other for a year and everyone know Loki is in love with you.

“Hunny look, it’s not that simple, you can only live till your 80, maybe 90 if you’re lucky, but I could live for centuries, but what can I do when you leave me? When you die, what about me?” Loki sighs as he held his mug with both of his hands, resting his head on the head of the couch.

“Well you know you could give it a try, yes I know I can’t live that long, I have one life for that, but I want us to happen, look at Thor and Jane, they’re happy, aren’t they? Why can’t you just give us a chance Lokes.” You asked, as you placed your mugs on the table, and held his hands.

“It’s not that simple love, I wish too, to love you, to care for you, to call you mine, but if it’s only that simple.” Loki sighs as he squeezes your hands.

“Please Loki, my love, my hunny bunny, my greatest sorceress, my God of magical fingers, God of Mischief, God of fucking snack.” You said, pouting to Loki, earning a chuckle from him. Loki leans in closer to you, and kisses your lips lightly, only for you to flung yourself on him, and that’s how you both got together. There were times Tony tried talking you out of it, Steve too, but hey it’s your love life.

Back to reality, you sat across from Loki, smiling at him as you both ate your meal quietly, you sip your wine and enjoyed the meal. You look up while eating, to see Loki looking at you sadly. You stop eating, and wipes your mouth.

“Hunny, are you okay? Is anything bothering you?” You asked, as you slide your hands and places on top of his. Only for him to hold your hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Everything’s alright love, please finish your meal love.” Loki reassures you.

“Hunny, if it’s about today, I’m sorry alright, I never expect the bosses to bring in such flirty clients. Ain’t my fault your boo is just good looking.” You teased but yet Loki didn’t smile at you.

“It’s not just about today Love, I’ve seen both mans and woman’s flirting with you as if I’m not there, at it hurts to know that someone else can get your attention easily.” Loki sighs as he let’s go of your hands and grabs his plate, head off to the kitchen.

“Loki! Stop! Are you calling me easy?” You asked as you got up. Staring at the back of his head.

“I’m not calling you easy! I’m just saying you’re oblivious to their flirting, sometimes you laugh at their stupid jokes, you would cancel our dates just for a drink with them, or even a night out, coming home drunk!” Loki replied.

“I’m literally in charge of sealing the deal, that’s why the bosses chose me for this job! You’re just jealous, I’m getting all the attention!” You spat, as you walk closer to him.

“Jealous? Me? God of mischief, jealous of mortals like you? I have brides and grooms waiting for me on Asgard! Why would I need a Midgardian like you?” Loki scowls, he knew he had hit a wire. You held your tears back, you look at him, you could see the anger in him building up.

“Fine! Go back to Asgard then! Why would you want to stay on earth then, go ahead and go back to your all great Asgard! Take all your belongings and go!” You shouted in his face, as you turn and walks away from him, and went to your room, slamming the door shut. You sat down and lean against the door and held your legs close to your chest. You cried, and cried the whole evening away. You fallen asleep in that position.

You woke up to strong arms carrying your bridal style, you look up to see Loki in his Asgardian tunic, smiling softly at you. You tried to pull away, only for him to tighten his grip. Pulling you closer to his body.

“Let me go Loki! I told you to go away didn’t I.” You whine as you continue to pull away.

“And you also told me to take my belongings, didn’t you?” Loki asked as he looks at you. You nod at him. He smiles at you.

“Since you’re mine, I’m taking you along with me to Asgard, to my homeland.” Loki reassures you. You smile up at him, blushing a little. As you both wait for the Bifrost to open, Loki had sat down and pulls you onto his lap.

“Love, please don’t do that again. Don’t ever leave me again. Everyone keeps leaving me, and it hurts, it really does. You’re the only one I’m left with, and the only one I have on Midgard. You’re the only one I love, and will ever love. So please don’t ever leave me, Love.” Loki said, as he nuzzles into you neck, breathing your scent.

“I won’t leave you, ever, Hunny. I promise you that.” You said as you kissed his temples.  
As the Bifrost lights up, you both got up and walks over to it, you smile as Loki puts his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, you lean up and kisses him. “I love you Loki” you whispered.

“I love you more, my love!” he smiles and kisses your temples.


	5. Then Engagment - Loki x Reader

Loki paced around the room, his fingers threading his messy hair. He sighs as his mother walks into his room. She walks in and took a sit on his bed, shaking her head looking at her youngest son looking frustrated.

  
“ Calm down my son, what is bothering you right now?” Frigga asked as she smiles to her son.

  
“ It’s about father, mother. How could he arranged a marriage for me? I mean like, I don’t even know if they’re a prince or princess, what’s worst, what if they were a frost giant, like me?” Loki sighs as he continues to paced about.

  
“ Sit down my son, you’re giving me a headache.” Frigga sighs as she pulls Loki’s arm, forcing him to sit next to her.

  
“But mother, what if my partner is something else? A dwarves? A fairy? An elf? Or worst a Midgardian?” Loki asked, looking at her truly worried.

  
“Son, I met your partner, and they’re fine, trust your mother alright.” Frigga said, reassuring him.

  
“You met them? And you never told me. How could you mother.” Loki sighs as he falls back on his bed.

  
“I did, also your partner is here in this palace, go ahead and meet them love.” Frigga said, as she squeezes Loki’s lap. Loki then sits up and looks at her.

  
“ They’re here? Mother, do you think will like me? Like I’m the god of mischief, and I don’t even know what they are.” Loki asked her.

  
“ Son, you’re my son, they will like you. Trust me. Go ahead run along and find them.” Frigga reassures him, Loki nods and got up. He went to his closet to change to a much better tunic. Frigga left him to change.

  
After changing to a much comfortable tunic, Loki sighs and left his room, he was nervous to meet his future partner, his fingers fidgets about as he walked along the corridor, he stops walking when he heard a beautiful voice singing one of Asgardian lullaby, he smiles and walked into the room, he watched as you played the harp to the Asgardian kids, he watched as your delicate fingers moves along the harp, he watched as your beautiful eyes looks at the kids, your beautiful voice filling the room, as you ended the song, you smiles at the kids, and Loki was swoon, you had the most perfect smile. You looks up to the entrance, and your eyes locks with Loki, you nod and smiles at him, only for him to look away and starting to blush.

  
“ Alright, my children, that’s enough for today. I shall come back later alright. Go on and have your lunch.” You said as you puts down the harp and gets up, the kids groans but they still got up and left for lunch. You then walks up to Loki.

  
“ Your highness, how can I help you?” You asked as you greets him with a bow. Loki turns and smiles at you.

  
“Who are you, may I ask? Your voice is really stunning.” Loki asked as he looks at you.

  
“I’m one of the temporary caretaker of the kids here, my prince. Thank you for the compliment, I got it from my mother.” You replied as you smiles at him.

  
“ I must meet your mother, for giving birth to such a beautiful child” Loki teased

  
“You can meet her soon, my prince, she’s in the palace with my father, Freyr,” You replied, smiling at him.

  
“ You must be the child of Gerd and Freyr, God of peace if I’m not wrong.” Loki asked. As you about the reply, Thor had come in with Jane.

  
“ Brother, Father had asked we join for lunch with our guest. Let’s go now brother.” Thor said, not noticing you were there.

  
“ Sure thing brother, I’ll be there soon.” Loki replies him, Thor nods and went off with Jane.

  
“ Do you want to join us for lunch? They’re supposed to introduce my future partner, it would be nice to have a friendly face over at lunch.” Loki asked you.

  
“ Sure thing, let me go and change first, I’ll see you over there later.” You replies. Loki nods and went off, you went back to your room to change to a nicer tunic. You smile at yourself as you looked in the mirror, if only Loki knows, you were his future partner.

  
As you walked into the dining area, you could hear Thor booming laughter as he talked about his adventure in Midgard, you scanned the table, and your parents were there, sitting next to Odin and Frigga, there were other God and Goddesses around the table, with their sets of prince and princess. You smiled when your eyes locks with Loki, who smiles and stood up and walks over to you.

  
“ You look beautiful my love.” He greets you, you smiles and walks with him to the table.

  
“ My child, you’re finally here. Come join us for lunch.” Freyr said as he looks up to you. You walks over to him, and kisses his cheeks.

  
“ It seems like Father and Mother are enjoying yourself today.” You said as you smiles at them.

  
“ Of course we’re enjoying ourselves, we’re about to announce your engagement today.” Gerd replies, as she squeezes your hands. You smiles at her and turns to Loki, who looked confused. You both went to your seats.

  
“ You’re getting engaged today? “ Loki asked, as he drinks his wine.

  
“ Well yes my prince. Aren’t you too getting engaged?” You asked as you sips your wine.

  
“ Yes but I haven’t met my partner yet. I hope your partner is nice, because you’re perfect.” Loki replies as he took a bite of his food. You blushes and ate your food.

  
As you both were enjoying each other company, Odin stood up and wanting a toast. He calls over Loki and Thor next to him, he smiles as he introduces his princes, Freyr looks at you and motions you over, which you gladly did. Freyr had too stood up and stood next to Odin, with you by his side, you look to your side and smiles at Thor and Loki.

  
“ As we enjoy this lunch, I would like you all to meet the future of Asgard.” Odin said as he introduces you to the crowd, you smiles at him and walks over to his side, you stood next to Loki.

  
“Hey there Mr Fiancé” You greets Loki, he was confused at first, then he turns to you and smile.

  
“ So it’s you who I am supposed to be married to.” Loki said.

  
“ I hope my partner is nice, because I’m perfect.” You teased him, earning a chuckle from him. As Odin was done with his speech, they went back to their seats, and the lunch continues.

  
“ I’m Thor, and this is Jane.” Thor greets you as you took a seat next to him, offering a handshake, in between of Loki. Loki leans over and smacks his brother’s hands.

  
“ Don’t touch what’s mine, brother. Or I have to kill you.” Loki hisses as he puts an arm over your shoulder, pulling you close to him. You giggles and smiles at them.

  
“ Play nice, my Princes. Everyone is looking.” You said as you pushes Loki’s arms away, smiling at him.

  
“ Let them look, you’re my partner and I’m proud of you, my love.” Loki replies, as he kisses your temples. You looks up at him and smiles, who knew the God of Mischief was such a sweetheart.

  
“ Also my love, I’m not a frost giant, your mother told me, you might think I’m a frost giant.” You said as you squeezes his lap.

  
“ Well you can be a frost giant for all I care, someone like you, I would marry anytime.” Loki replies as he sips his wine now, winking at you. You giggle and ate your food. Who knew the God of Mischief has a sweet tongue, this marriage is going to be a fun ride for the both of you.

 


	6. Your Loss- Tony Stark X Reader

You walk into the compound, dumping your bag in the common room, you greets half the team and went to grab a drink in the kitchen. As you finished the whole bottle of coke, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hands, you sigh, it has been the most exhausting week for you, with assignment to submit, projects to approve, family events to be at, thank god you’re finally back here after 2 weeks.

You thread your fingers in your hair, rubbing your aching temples, news has it Tony had a party and tons of girls were over at the compound. You took a seat at the island, scrolling through your phone, reading all the news, yes you and Tony had been together for a year now, but the number of scandals you have read is way too much, but funny how Friday and the team has no footage or any news of his cheating scandal, even your best friends seems to deny shit. You sighs as you place your phone down, just in time for Bucky to walk in.

“Tough week buddy?” Bucky asked as he grabs a bottle of juice in the fridge.

“Usual shit Bucks. Any updates for me?” You asked as you look at him. Bucky froze while drinking his juice, choking slightly.

“Hey you shouldn’t believe the news they’re writing about him. It’s all fake hunny.” Bucky replies, as he cough.

“Yeah they’re so fake, like our friendship.” You replied as you stood up and leave. You didn’t bother to wait for a reply.

You and Bucky were like best friends ever since he moved in to the compound, same as you and Sam and Natasha. You four were inseparable. You sighs as you took the elevator to you and Tony’s level.

You walked into his room, the smell of liquor and sex filled that room, you could feel your heart breaking, each time you confronts Tony about this, he would deny shit. Ever since you both starts dating, rumours and news filled your life. You sighs as you bent down under the bed, yup another set of lingerie was under it, you grabs it and walks to your closet, grabbing the white box you hidden behind your clothes. You dumps it in the box, with the other lingeries you found for the past few months.

You had tried to confront Tony most of the time, but he would always denies it, saying there wasn’t any proof. You got tired of the lies, you grab the box and head down to his lab. Tony was busy tinkering with his new toys, not realising you had came down, each step you take, your heart breaks even more, you got up to him.

“Hey Hunn..” Tony greets you, not able to finish his sentence, you had slapped him in the face.

“ Enough Anthony! I’m sick and tired of your cheating self, sleeping around with whores on our bed, bringing girls home whenever I’m not around!” You screamed at him. Tony was shocked, your drop the box of lingerie at his feet, spilling the contents.

“I’m done with you, with us, with the Avengers. You and your lying friends could just get out of my life.” You shouted as turn and storm away. Tony just stood there, watching you leave, deep down he knows you would come back again, because you can’t live without him, but this time you really decided to leave.

You went back to your room, packing all the needed things in your duffel bag, you wipe the tears that escaped with the back of your hands, you went down to the common room, grab your other bag, only for Bucky to stop you.

“Where are you going doll face?” Bucky asked as he grabs your arm.

“I’m leaving for good. I had enough of his lying cheating self, i had enough of all of you backing his shit up. I’m calling it quits right now.” You said as you pulls away from him.

Bucky looks at you, you could see that you broke his heart, you were his best friend ever since he got here, but your heart was already broken into pieces, you hugged him one last time, kisses his cheeks and walked away.

You got into the garage, dumping your bags in the car, as you got in to the driver side, Tony had stopped you, holding onto the car door.

“Please don’t leave me, i love you. I still need you in my life.” Tony begged, it was the usual line he always gave you, you didn’t want to look into his eyes.

“ but why Tony, why did you have to go ahead and sleep with them, am i not good enough? Wasn’t you always sober when you’re with me.” You asked, looking at his hands instead.

“Because i missed you and i was lonely, and i needed you, but you wasn’t here. You were gone for too long.” He sighs. And that pushes you to the edge.

“Typical Tony Stark, always blaming the other party. I was gone for two weeks for work and family issues, sometimes gone for 3 days, and if you can’t keep your pants on for just 3 days, I don’t think you can do it for 3 months.” You said as you pull the door close, and starts the ignition.

You just drove off, not wanting to hear his explanation, it was already late at night, and it was dark, you were tired from crying, your vision was hazy, and you were on the highway, your phone kept vibrating in your bag, you had enough of it, you grab your phone, wanting to press decline, only to answer it, you heard Tony’s worried voice, as you’re about to end the call, you your car was hit by the side, the impact was so great that you car turns around a few times, you hit your head against the window, and all you could remember was hearing Tony calling your name, and a bright light in front of you, before you closed your eyes forever.

There Tony stood over your grave, rubbing his hands against your name. He could cry as much as he wants, but that can never bring you back, if only he could turn back time, he would have waited for you. He looked at your tombstone one last time, “Here Lies A Beautiful Soul With A Beautiful Heart”. He wipes his tears and left. He had lost his first true love. You


	7. Fiancee ? - Stephen Strange X Reader

You were walking around town, once in awhile looking at your phone, you were supposed to meet Stephen like an hour ago for lunch, but well he was a doctor after all, he had a surgery that day. you sigh as you walk into the park, a guy bumps into you, you drop your bag and your things falls out. You got on your knees and picks it up, your phone, your wallet and their contents fall apart. You grab your wallet, a polaroid of you and Stephen falls out, the man who bumps into you, picks up the polaroid.

“You’re a friend of Stephen?” He had asked, passing you the photo.

“Thanks. Yeah he’s a friend.” You replied, as you slide the photo in your wallet. He smiles at you.

“I’m Wong though. Stephen is sort of my roommate though.” Wong said. As you were about to reply, Wong pulls you away, just in time for a car to be thrown at you.

“Woah! What the hell was that!” You shout, just as a trash can was being thrown.

“Well the Avenger should handle this shit, but they might be late. Welcome to New York Buddy.” Wong replies you with a shrug. You watched as Wong’s hands starts glowing and big rings appears around his wrist. You were fascinated by the magic flowing his hands, not realising a portal opens near you.  
“Stay back!” Wong shouted, as he stands in front of you, shooting his magic hands.

“Ow!” You whine as you fall on you butt, someone offers you a hand, and you grab it and he help you up. “Stephen.” You said.

“Hey babe, you alright?” Stephen says, as he brushes the dirt of your jeans.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine really, what are you doing here?” You asked, as he looks for any wounds on you. He puts you behind him, and starts bumping his wrist and it lights up like how Wong’s did.  
He starts waving his arms around and starts shooting magical lights, you watched behind him, as he fought along side of Wong. You watched as Ironman flew through the sky, you watched as Captain America threw his shield, you watched as Hawkeye shoots his arrows. You smile as you watched all of them in awe. When Stephen turns to you, he cups your face, kissing the worried lines in your eyebrows, “I’m sorry you have to see this babe, I should have come and see you early.” Stephen comforts you.

He rubs your shoulders, smiling at you softly, he had his arms around your waist, you smile as you look up at him, he pushes your messy hair back, kisses your temples. He looks you deep in your eyes, you grin up at him, “Hey Dr Strange! You okay down here?” Tony Stark asked as he floats around you.

“ Yeah yeah, I’m alright Anthony, you kinda of ruining the moment right now.” Stephen whines as he looks at Tony, you smiled and leans on his chest, tightening your grip around his waist, as he wraps his arms around your shoulder.

“And I want you to meet someone, my partner.” Stephen introduced you, he smiles at you and then to Tony. You smile at Tony, and he smiles at you back, giving a knowing nod to Stephen.

“I’m Tony by the way, I mean you should know me, I’m around the news honestly.” Tony said, as he held his hands out to shake yours, which you took with a smile.  
As Stephen pulls you closer, placing his hands around your lower back, you smile innocently to him. “Oh, I forgot to also said this, meet my Fiancée.” He said, squeezing your hips lightly. You turned to him and look at him confused.

“Marry me Baby.” Stephen said, as he kisses your temples. You nod and smiles. Only for him to kissed you tenderly. You grin into the kisses.   
“Hey, I’m missing the ring.” You said showing your empty fingers.  
“Mmmmm, really?” Stephen said, as he slides his hands on yours, and a ring magically appeared on your fingers, you smiled and kissed his lips. You look at the ring, “I love you.” Stephen whispers as he hugs you from behind.   
“I love you too.” You whispered as you kiss his cheeks. resting your arms against his.


	8. You Chose Him - Natasha X Reader

You sighs as you watched the tv, the Avengers save the world again, you can see Natasha Romanoff was fighting in the background, you could see Clint Barton shooting his arrows, even Steve Rogers was on the ground, you watched Tony Stark soaring through the sky with Rhodey, even Bruce Banner and Thor was there. They were your friends, were was the key word. You smile as you watch Natasha smiles again.

It was years ago when you both were together, you both were the famous pair, always fighting crimes together, also you, Natasha and Clint, the golden trio. You remember that very day you both fall apart. It broke your heart, you walked out of your living room, you went to your room, taking the box under the bed. You open it, letting all the memory flows back. You sat on the ground, rearranging the memories, placing the photos around you, the letters and even your diaries. Like Natasha and Clint, you were trained by SHIELD too.

“ Duck Squirt!” Clint had shouted, as you were sparring with Natasha.

“Oof!” you had gasp, as Natasha kicked you in the shin, you starts limping on your leg, glaring at her.

“Come on Kid! Is that all you could do?” Natasha teases you, you then pushes her down, put her in a chockhold.

“ Call me a kid one more time, i might kill you.” You warned her, clearly out of breathe. You both were top of the team right now, and were under training with Clint. She then taps out.

“Come on Nat! How could you?” Clint whines outside of the ring.

“You try getting in here with Thunder Thighs then, and you will understand how i feel!” Natasha prostested as you helped her up.

“ Come on guys, play nice alright. Since i won, lunch on me.” You said as you got out of the ring, and went to shower, both of them just agrees to you.

The three of you got into the car and Clint starts to drive to the city for lunch, as the three of you settle in at a small restaurant, getting comfortable in the booth, you smile as Natasha leans into you, laying on your chest, feeding you a fries, and laughing at some joke Clint was telling her, she throws a fries over at Clint,and small food fight happened, all three of you laughed and Natasha smiled at you ever so fondly. You pushed her hair back and kisses her forehead.

“ Both of you are so cute, marry each other soon alright.” Clint teases the both of you, only for Natasha to throw napkins at him.

“ How i wish she would marry me, but well her eyes are only set on you, my brother.” you replied him, where Natasha starts grinning to her bestfriend. It was true, if Clint and your life were in danger, she would choose to save Clint, you brushed her hair back, kissing her tenderly on her temple.

It was during Loki's invasion, that changed everything. It was during Clint being brainwashed, that Natasha fought Clint, that you realised Clint means the world to her, Clint had punched you, kicked you, even stabbed you with his arrows. But yet Natasha chose him, chose his side, she left you with a bleeding wound, while she helped Clint back to his room. She helped Clint as he healed, while you had to drag yourself up to the medical wing. You groans and threw yourself on the bed, holding your tears, you let the doctors work on you, the pain was bearable, but the pain in your chest hurts even more. Who knew, the girl you loved the most, would chose her bestfriend over you.

A week later while in recovery, you decided to throw in your resignation letter, you were packing your things in your room, some of the agents drop by and said their goodbyes, Clint came, he sat on your bed, and watches you pack your bags, he sighs.

“ Come on Squirt, you don't have to quit because of me , come on Squirt.” Clint begs you

“ I can't Clint, i have better offer out there. And i'm not quitting because of you.” You sighs.

“ You're leaving me, Babe?” Natasha asked as she stood by the door. You look up at her and smile.

“ I have a better offer Buddy, plus you have Clint.” You shrugs, as you finished packing your bags.

“But i love you.” Natasha said, as she stoppped you from leaving.

“ Well you could have said that earlier. I didn't know, a russian assassin could actually have feelings.” You replied coldly, as you pushed pass her.

“ Babe please.” Natasha begged, as she pulled your arms. You then pulled away and glared at her.

“ Well choose between me and Clint. Who would you want?” You asked as you stared at her, she had tears i her eyes.

“Don't make me choose Babe. You know i can't choose.” Natasha begged.

“ Well it's your loss.” You reply as you walked away, tightening the grip of your bag, you could hear Natasha calling after you, you heard footstep running after you. Clint had grabbed your arm and spun you around, he punched you square in the jaw, you spit out the blood and you stared him in the eyes.

“ It's not worth it Clint. It's just not worth it.” You spat out, you grabbed your bag on the floor, and left. That was the last they saw you.

“ Hey stranger, what are you doing?” You daughter asked as she walks into your room.

“Hey there Natasha, just looking through some memories.” You replied, as you motion her close.

“Who's that?” Natasha asked as you pulled her to your lap.

“My first love, her name is Natasha Romanoff.” You replied, as you caress your daughter's hair.

“Do you still love her then?” Natasha asked, as she turns and looks at you.

“I've never stoppped loving her, she will always be my number 1.” You whispered, as you kisses the back of her head. “She will be the only one for me.”


	9. Bucky's letter - Bucky Barnes X Reader

You were cleaning the kitchen when the door bell rings, you wipe your hands on your jeans, and ran to the door. When you opens it, Steve Rogers stood there, with a familiar bag pack on his shoulders, and a handful of letter in his hands. “Hi, is this where Bucky Barnes lives?” Steve greeted you.

“Steve Rogers, it’s an honor to finally meet you, and yes Bucky used to live here, but he hasn’t been home for 5 years now.” You greet him, as you led him in, he walks in and smiles at you.

“Please take a seat Steve, I’ll make you something to drink.” You said as you head to the kitchen and prepares him a drink. As you head back out, Steve was standing at the hallway, looking at the photos you had hanged up.

“ here you go Steve, what brings you here though?” You asked as you hands him, his drink, which he took it and sips it.

“I’m here pass you Bucky’s things” he said as he hands you the bag pack and his letters. “ while cleaning up Wakanda, we found some letters that we addressed to here, we didn’t dare to open, it seems private.” Steve replies as he took a seat on the sofa. You smile and took the letters from him.

Clearly it was written your address, and To My Love, you smile as you touched the delicate handwriting. You open one up,   
“ To My Love,  
I miss you so much my dear, i wish to be by your side right now, you’re suffering all alone while I’m here in Wakanda, I feel so bad that i have to be on the run and not with you, i hope Samuel is not being a pain in your ass, i miss him so much. I keep looking at the photo you send me, he has your beautiful smile, and my lovely eyes. I’m sorry I haven’t been writing much love. I really miss you.   
Take care,  
Bucky.”

You wipe a tear that has escaped with your sleeves, you open up another letter.   
“ To My Family,  
It has been awhile since i write to you, Samuel has already turned 6 by now. He still have the same beautiful smile that you have, you aged my dear but you still look like a fine wine. If i could trade anything in this world to be by your side and Samuel’s too. Please tell him to behave, or I’m gonna send my goats over and hit him in the shin. I love you so much doll.  
Loves,  
Bucky”

Your tears starts to flow, you read a couple more of his letters till you reach the last one, it was written a bit messy and rushed, you read it out loud,  
“To My Everything,  
I just got a call from T’Challa, he said a war is happening and he wants me to fight this war, and Steve and Sam is coming too, we’re fighting this purple asshole called Thanos, all I’m saying right now love, please take care of yourself and our Son. And also Doll, You’re strong, you’re intelligent, you’re wonderful, you can move mountains if you want to, you should believe in yourself, because i believe in you.  
And No matter what happens, no matter what you do, no matter where you are in the world, and no matter where i am, i will always love you.  
Yours Forever,  
Bucky.”

You cried and held the letter close to you, Steve got up and hugs you, you cry even more in his embrace, he rubs your back. “ Go on and cry, cry as much as you want, let it all out.” He said. Just then Samuel walks in from school.

“ Hey what’s wrong, why are you crying?”Samuel asked as he drops his bag, and walks to you. He pulls you away from Steve and comforts you instead, after a good 5 minutes, you stoped crying, you wipe your tears on your sleeves, sobbing slightly.

“Samuel, this is Steve Rogers, a friend of your dad” You said as you introduced them, “And Steve, this is Samuel Steven Barnes, our son.” Steve nods and smiles at Samuel.

“Is Dad home then? I really miss him.” Samuel said as he looks at Steve.

“ He’s gone buddy, i came here to pass his things to both of you.” Steve replies as he shows both of you the things he brought back, Samuel sighs and sits next to you, holding you tighter.

“I have to go now, the team are having a meeting now.” Steve said as he makes his way to the door, “And don’t worry, I’ll bring Bucky back. I promise.” He said before he closes the door behind him.

“ Dad gonna come back soon, now don’t cry anymore.” Samuel reassures you, as he wipes the tears on your cheeks, and kisses your forehead, “ he will be back, he promised.” Samuel said.


	10. Missing Thor - Thor X Reader

You thread your fingers in your hair, clearly frustrated, you due dates to chase, your colleagues are not helping you at all, you have to handle all the bullshits from the higher authorities, and help with your friend’s mental health. And clearly you missed your boyfriend way too much. You sighs as you finally finishes up the email you have to send to your HR.

You close your laptop and leans your head back, resting on the chair, it’s already 11pm, you should head home and rest, you have an important meeting tomorrow, and a nights out with the team. You sigh as you gather your things in your bag, you switch off your office lights, and heads out to the elevator.

You stood there waiting for the elevator, you took out your phone to check for any new updates, great you have another meeting to be at after lunch, you sighs and put your phone back in your jeans pocket. The elevator is here, you got in and press for the highest level, you needed fresh air. Then you climb the stairs to the helipad, as you walk through the door, cold wind greeted your skin, you smile as you can finally breathe.

You took a seat by the ledge, watching the beautiful starry night, who knew your boyfriend could make such a boring sky these beautiful. You breathe in one big breathe and blows out, “God! I miss you Thor!” You said, and with that, lightning shot through the sky, and thunder starts to rumble, you got up and about to leave, it looks like it was about to rain.

As you turn, you were greeted with a beautiful sight, there Thor stood, wearing his asgardian uniform, smiling ever so cheekily to you, you could barely hold your tears, you let it all go, you make grabby hands to Thor, where he stepped forward and held you in his embrace. “I’m here now love, hush now don’t cry” Thor said, his voice was normally loud and booming but tonight it was soft, he cradles your head, hugging you closer to his chest.

You could hear his soothing heartbeat, smell his scent, a mixture of sweat and blood, you pulled away and looked up to him, he cups your face and kisses your forehead, he wipes the tears off your face, and pushes your messy hair back. “Hush now love, I’m here now.” He whispered. You held him close, not wanting to let go.

“God! I missed you so much, please please don’t go Thor.” You sob on his chest.

“I’m not gonna leave you, my love. I’m staying here on midgard for you.” Thor reassures you, rubbing your back. You look up at him and smile, he then kisses your lips slowly, “I’m here for you, for us, forever.” Thor said as he kisses your forehead, holding you closer to his body.


	11. My Bestfriend - Peter Parler X Reader

You and Peter were friends since young, you both will always do things together, from Summer vacation, to Winter breaks. Wherever Peter went, you would always be by his side. It was 10 days till Senior Prom, you never told Peter that you were accepted at Oxford University in England, since he always wanted to go to MIT, since Mr Stark had recommended it.

As you lay on the grass, near the bleachers, reading your book, Peter drops his bag next to you, and sighs. He then lays on your stomach, "What's wrong spidey?" You asked as you ruffles up his brown messy hair.

" Hey don't call me that, it's supposed to be a secret you know." Peter said, as he pushes your hands away and looks at you.

" Well you know you can't keep a secret from your bestfriend. So spill it." You said, as you then pokes his face to annoys him.

" Stop poking me, will ya!" Peter sighs as he turns away. You then pushes him a little and sits up, letting him rest on your lap.

" Come on, tell me what's wrong, i might be able to help." You asked as you threads your fingers in his hair.

"I tried asking Liz to prom, and she didn't want to go, i even asked MJ." Peter sighs and looks at you, your heart broke a little, you started to love Peter for awhile now.

"Well bummer, so you have no date for Prom?" You asked as you smile softly at him. Peter shook his head and sigh. "How bout we go together?" You asked him. Peter then sits up and smiles at you.

"Are you telling me, the school's popular kid doesn't have any dates for prom?" Peter asked, smiling so widely, well you had a lot of people asking you to prom, but you only wanted to spend your last prom with Peter.

"Well i always wanted to go with my bestfriend." You said as you shrug your shoulders. Peter grins became wider and he then hugs you, you could smell his cologne and perfume on him, the smell you would always find comfort in.

As you got ready for Prom, brushing your hair back, making sure it stays down. You looked yourself in the mirror and smiles, before you left your room, you looked back to the plane ticket by your bedside table, your flight is early next morning, you sighs as you grab your phone and left your room.

Peter was already there in his fine black suit, his hair gelled back, with a wide grin, you walked down the stairs, and smiles at him, who was standing at the foot of the stairs. "You look absolutely delicious tonight." You greets him.

"Well don't you look perfect, Buddy." He greets you. Buddy? Yes you were just his buddy after all. As your mum appears next to you, with her camera ready to take a few photos, you both smile at the camera, Peter's hands at the bottom of your back, and yours resting at his hips.

"Peter, will you be sending us to the airport tomorrow?" Your mother asked him, which he looks confused.

"To the airport? What for? Are you guys going for a trip?" He asked before you pushed him out of the door.

" Goodnight mum, take care, we will have fun later on, don't worry." You said before you closed the door. You walked up to tour driveway, and got into your car, Peter following you.

"Are you going somewhere Buddy?" Peter asked, as he puts his seatbelt on. You smile at him as you start the car.

"It's a surprise, I'll tell you after prom alright." You reassures him, as you held his hand and squeezed it. You then drove to school.

As you reached school, you both walked in  together, Peter producing your tickets, you both walked into the hall, and the first place to be was the photo booths, you both took a few photos and some on your phones, you both were smiling widely.

You both had settled yourself, when Peter went to grab a drink for the both of you. Ned and MJ took a seat, "Where Peter?" Ned asked as he looks at you, MJ smiles at you.

"He went to take something to drink for us, since when did you both arrived?" You asked them.

"Well we just did, MJ had to grab something to eat." Ned replies, MJ then nudges his arms, for Ned to look behind you, Peter was holding the drinks but his face was pissed.

"When! When are you going to tell me you were going to Oxford!" Peter asked as he puts the drink on the table. You look at him shocked.

"How, how did you know?" You asked him, as you places a hand on top of his hands, only for him to pulls it away just like that.

" Flash was talking about it while i was taking the drinks, how come I'm the last to know huh? I thought we were bestfriends, no secrets between us. Didn't we plan to go MIT together?" Peter had asked as he stood, with his hands threading his gelled hair.

"MIT has always been your dream Peter, mine has been Oxford. I was going to tell you tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow." You sighs as you got up and took a step closer to him.

"What! You're leaving me tomorrow! Wow! You taking me to this last prom for us and leaving me tomorrow! Wow! Thanks! You're a great bestfriend! You know what, I should have just asked Liz earlier, so I wouldn't have to come to prom with you." Peter spat out in anger, and just stormed off, Ned chases after him, while MJ came to you, rubbing your arms.

"Ned will talk to him, he will be okay, trust me alright." MJ reassures you, you wipe the tears that had escaped and smiles at her.

"Before i go, promised me you would take care of him. Please MJ." You asked her, more like begged her, she smiles and nods at you, pulling you into a hug. You then pulls away and said your goodbyes, you then went to your locker to clear out your things.

Your locker was filled with photos of you and Peter, you pulled them off one by one, after you're done, you closed your lockers and carried your stuff, only for a student to stop you, he hands you and envelope and smiles, you thank him and opens it, it was your photos with Peter that you just took at the photo booth, you wipe aways your tears and walked out to the parking lot, you dumps your things at the back seat and starts the car, as your car lights shines as you about to drive off, you could see a couple was making out on the hood of another car, that shiny tuxedo, messy hair, a girl in a light blue dress, her legs spreading apart, just for the boy to lean in closer to her, as they pull apart to breathe, your heart broke, it was Peter, your Peter with Liz. Your turned away and back up your car, you then step onto the accelerator and drove home.

You ran up to your room, holding on to your tears, not wanting to wake your parents up, you kick of your shoes, and fall face flat on to your bed, you cried and cried your eyes out, soon sleep took over.

It was 3am when your phone kept vibrating, you look at the caller ID, Ned. You picks up the phone. "It's better be important." You said.

"Sorry buddy, but could you pick us up? Peter is drunk as hell right now, and we're at Flash party, and we really need a ride home." Ned said, you rub your aching temple.

"Nah i have a flight to catch tomorrow, get Liz to pick you guys up. Nights." You said as you just hangs up, not wanting to hear anything more.

Since you were already awake, you took a long bath before you got dressed to leave. Your flight is at 7am. So you decided to pack any last minute items in your back pack, you dumps the prom photo on the dressing table, not wanting to look at it. It was 4am, you wrote a note on your dressing table, telling your mum you already left for the airport and didn't want to bother her. You grabs your tickets and your belongings, and called a taxi to the airport, you turned and look at your house one last time, you will be back in years to come.

It was noon when Peter woke up, with a pounding headache, how much did he drink anyways? He looks around the room, clearly it wasn't his room, he walks out and went down to the kitchen, where MJ greets him.

"Hey kid! How you feeling?" She asked him as she offers a drink and some painkillers, Peter said his thanks and took it then and there. It took him awhile for his headache to fo away. Which MJ busies herself making for them breakfast.

"Hey, how did we get here anyways?" Peter asked MJ, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well after you dump your bestfriend and heads off to make out with Liz in the parking lot which your bestfriend saw and texted me this morning, you then drag Ned to Flash after party, which you got so drunk that you passed out the moment i reached there to pick you both up, which Ned told me to bring you here instead, as Aunt May will kill you. And also Ned is at your best friend house, according to your best friend mum, they had something for you." MJ explains just in time for Ned to walked in from the back door.

"Here you go Buddy, love letter from your other buddy." Ned says as he dumps a bag of things and one letter in front of Peter.

Peter sighs and opens the letter, he read your delicate handwriting, " To my best friend, the love of my life Peter Parker,  
I'm sorry to have left without telling you earlier, how could i tell you that I'm leaving , when I'm gonna leave a part of me behind, i have packed a few basic things for you, like my favourite jacket that you let me use, the CDs you bought for me, the little diary we shared, and some photographs of us. I'm gonna miss you Peter, i really do. I've seen you the happiest talking about Liz, how i wish you were that happy talking about me. Yeah they said, love makes you do crazy shit, so for the sake of loving you,I'm leaving for Oxford, i hope Liz can make you as happy as you did for me. I hope she can make you laugh as loud as i could. I hope she can make you smile as wide as i did. I hope she can love you as much as i did.  
I'll see you in years to come.  
Your Buddy,  
Your Best Friend"

Peter didn't realise he was crying until tears stain was on the paper, he wipes his tears on his sleeves, he sobs a little, only for Ned to hug him. "I lost my best friend Ned, I was dumb and naive, and i just lost my best friend." Peter sobs onto Neds shoulders.

Neds rubs his back, and calms him down, Peter pulls away and then rummage through the things that you left him, he picks up the prom photo you both took, you both were smiling so widely, like a happy couple, he turned the photo and he saw your handwriting, "My first love broke my heart for the last time, I love you Peter Parker." You signed with your initials, Peter might have lost his best friend, but you lost your first love.


	12. Till Death Do Us Part - Steve Rogers X Reader

[12:23 PM, 5/20/2019] Nur 🦄: It's scary how everyone knows, before Peggy, there was Bucky, but no one knows, before him was you. You were Steve first bestfriend, he was your first love. You grew up with him, in the same street, same neighbourhood. You were always there for him, till you moved away, only went to come back the week Bucky had left, you've just finished your studies, and you went back to visit your hometown, with 2 good news, you had your diploma at such a young age and well you were excepted in the air force. You tighten the grips on your bag pack, and knock the door.

Steve opens the door and looked at you, staring at you like some ghost. "Stevie! It's me!" You greets him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Buddy! Oh my god! You've grown and wow!" Steve said as he hugs you back, you hugged tighter, you missed him way too much. He thens pulls away and grins at you.

" Well you've grown too, also I've got good news! I finally finished my school and check it out, Air Force took me in, how's military?" You asked as Steve showed you in.

" Well someone gave me a chance to the military and I'm leaving tomorrow actually, God if only you came earlier, you would have met Bucky, he's in the military now." Steve said as he busies himself, taking a drink for you, while you took a seat at the big sofa that you both used to lay together and talked about things.

" Well lucky me, or i would have throw punches at your boyfriend." You said as you took the drink from Steve and took a gulp.

" Hey Hey, what boyfriend. You do know i only ever loved is you." Steve said, as he took a seat at the end of the couch, only for you to put up your legs on his laps.

" Well keep talking lover boy, you stopped writing ages ago, since you will be at the military, i hope you will write me soon." You said, as you passed your drink to him, only for him to take a sip.

" I will write, i promise you babe, you're my everything, I won't forget about you, till death do us part, am i right." Steve replies, as he smiles at you and winks, you smiles back and nods, "Till death do us part." You whispered.

It has been a few year since you met Steve, you both had wrote tons of letter to each other, even you wrote to Bucky too, but Steve stopped writing like 3 months ago, after Bucky's death. You got tired of waiting, and you were lucky, his camp was near where you were now stationed, you visited his camp.

"Hi, I'm looking for Steve Rogers." You had asked a lady named Peggy Carter, she looked at you, as if she was about to cry.

"Steve? He's no longer with us." Peggy replied you, you looked at her confuse, she starts explaining everything from the first time they met to when he was flying into the water. Sobbing a little but yet she pulls herself together. You felt like your whole world had broken down. You said your goodbyes and left, before you could go, she told you to wait, she went into her office, then came out again with a box

Steve had left your letters in his bunks, both of your photos and Bucky's, even some newspaper cutting about you. He still kept the jacket you gave him before he left for military, and he left his dog tag, with a note on it, "For my first love, soon I'll get you a wedding ring." He had engraved your initials too. You smiled and thank Peggy, you grab everything and went back to your base.

You were given a chance to be experimented on, you had excellent grades, best performance, and you were the most amazing recruit. And with that you took it, you became the next Super Soldier, you fought every war, every battle, every fight, with a smile on your face, and Steve's tag around your neck, for Steven Grant Rogers.

While fighting one of the toughest battle, you were gravely injured, as they brought you back to the base, you had told them to just end it for you, what's the point of living when Steve was no longer there. But only for them to freeze you and preserve you, they might need you in the future.

65 years down the road, you were brought back to life, you remembered suddenly waking up as if it was a bad dream. Everything was a blur for you, all you remembered was waking up in a warm room, where everything was supposed to look like you were in the 50's , they even played the game on the radio, you sit up and sighs, a guy came in, with a patch on his eye, he looks at you and smile.

"Good morning, i hope you're feeling well today, I'm Director Nick Fury." He greets you, offering a handshake, you took it and smile at him.

" Hey, not to sound dumb, but the game they're talking right now, is in the 40's and which i knew because i watched it and also please tell me I'm not in the future, it will be pretty fucked up." You said as you stood up and stretching your sore muscles.

"It's the year 2015, welcome to the future." Nick said as he watched you grab a jacket in the cupboard next to your bed.

" Cool, are the cars flying already? Or did Howard Stark fucks that up too?" You asked as you put on your jacket.

" No, cars are not flying yet, but His son is Ironman, and where are you going soldier?" Nick asked as he stood by the door.

" I've been frozen for years, i need the sun, cool story Director." You replied as you push pass him, you were already tired of living your life, time you make a new one.

"Also Director, i might need money or something, I don't think i could withdraw money from my bank at this moment, as I'm presumed dead." You said before you left the room. Nick sighs and hands you a wallet, it was filled with cash, new identification card and some bank cards, you nods and smile at him. Out you went.

You didn't know where to go, but your heart was set for it, you walked through New York like it was still in the 50's, you walked by a cafe, and there across the street was Stark Tower, but it was pretty fucked up, as you walked closer, your eyes caught a familiar blonde head, which just in time, turns and both of your eyes locked together, he gasp and you tried to run away, only for the super soldier to caught up with you and grabs your arm, he turns you around and looked at you, you had tears running down your face. He breathes out your name, and you nods and smiles at him, he pulls you into a hug, it was good to be in his arms again, it was good to finally see Steve again, your Steve.

You caught up with him, you both shared stories about what happened during the war, and how you both got back to the future, you then joined the Avengers and fought together with him. When Civil War happened, you still fought by his side, and Bucky too, when Bucky was injured, you stayed with him in Wakanda.

When Infinity War happened, you and Bucky stood together next to Sam, watching as the aliens started invading Wakanda. You sighs and looks at Bucky, "For years i fought the wars, i hope this is the last one." You said to him, only for Steve to interrupt through the com.

"I'm marrying you, if we win this war." Steve had said, you smile and turns to Bucky.

" Yeah you say the same shit Buddy, and there's still no ring on my finger, I might marry Bucky instead." You replied as you smirk to Bucky.

"Hey don't drag me along, I'm marrying Wilson if we win this war." Bucky chuckles as Sam grins next to him.

"Check your shield babe, i will marry you." Steve said before he ends the conversation, "You will always be the one, i love you." Was engraved on your shield, with Steve and your initial. You smile and the fight started.

As you fought for your life, for Wakanda, for Earth, for Steven Grant Rogers, you watched as Steve struggles to fight against Thanos, you grunts as some alien stabs you in your stomach, "Steve." You call out, only for him to run to your side, as he applies pressure on your wound, you both watched as Thor stabs Thanos, and he snaps.

You could feel something was going on to your body, you watched as Wanda disappeared, then Bucky, Sam and even T'challa, you watched as Steve walked to where Bucky had stood, you smile at him, "Till death do us part, love" You said, as he watched you slowly disappear.


	13. Tony’s little Princess - Tony Stark X Female Reader

You were always Tony’s favourite, you would always hangs out with him in his lab, bopping to the music he was playing. You would dance around with him, laughing along with him. You would always help him build his toys, and he would build a smaller version of the Ironman suit for you, so you both could fly together.

 

There were days you , tony and rhodey would practice flying and shooting at the backyard of the compound. There were days you would spar with him in the gym. There were nights you would cuddle close to him and lays your head on his shoulders as you watched the movie with the gang, there were days you found yourself cooking Italian dishes with Tony in the kitchen, there were days you would be in his study instead. They were days you watched him on tv as he fought, also there were days you waited for him on the helipad, right after his missions, there were days he didn’t came home at all, you would worry and cry yourself to sleep, wearing his t shirts or hoodie, and he would come home and cuddle you to sleep. There were nights you spend awake in his bed, talking about school and life, there were days he would climb in your bed when you had nightmare.

 

Before there was Morgan, Peter or even Harley, there was you, his first child that he had ever loved. He adopted you because you were a close family, your parents were related to him, and the had died in a car crash, before everyone else, it was you, his child, his little princess. His first love. You had always loved him from the start, and you both had each other’s back. Whenever Tony had problems with work or Pepper, you were the first one he would find. You remember that moment when he was kidnaped and turned into a machine, you had cried every night to sleep, wearing his shirt. And when he was back, you had spend the whole week next to him, comforting him.

 

When he had blood poisoning, you couldn’t be there due to summer camp and stuff, when you got back and you spent the whole week on his arms, never leaving his side. And when the mandarin tried to kill him, you were there in your suit, ready to kill, but the look in Tony’s eyes when he said, don’t. You had pulled back your arm but had punched them in the face instead. 

 

When you had met Peter and Harley, you were jealous of them, you really are, they were getting his attention more than you did, but when he visited you in Brooklyn with your grandma, and spend the weekend with you, and told you that you would be his only princess. And you were happy. But when infinity War happened, you had went to the compound, with your eyes swollen, you’re in a mess. You stood in his lab, wearing his huge hoodie, you hugged yourself as the memories of it all coming back to you. You had spend days in that very lab, only for that very night Tony arrived back, you didn’t run up to him first, you were the last, as you laid in his arm in his bed, as you sang the lullaby he used to sing to you. Pepper might be the women he would marry, but you will be his first love.

 

The day Morgan was born, you watched as he held her close to him, kissing her forehead, you remembered how he said, what if he wasn’t a great father, and you told him, look at me, you brought me up to this world and look at me now. He smiles at you, you will always be his little princess.

 

There’s a knock on your door, as you sat up straight on the window sill, your turn to the door, Harley was there, motioning you to come out, you closes the photo album that you were looking at, you smiles at Harley, telling him to wait for you downstairs as you change to the black dress that Tony had bought for you before. You tied up your messy hair into a messy bun, you straighten your dress, and grabs the varsity jacket Tony had gave you, and you went down.

 

Everyone was already there, you stood next to Harley, holding his hands, entangling your fingers together. Resting your head in his shoulders, you watched and listen to what Tony hologram got to say, Harley wipes your tears and kisses your forehead. It was the last time you got to hear his voice and see his face. 

 

“To my princess, my first love, my everything, I’ve watched you grow from being a small little curious girl, to a beautiful lady, you will always be Daddy’s little princess, no matter what happens, wherever you are, I’m right here with you, i will always love you, my princess. Harley please take care of her.” Tony said as his hologram winks at you, you just smiles at him.

 

“I love you too Dad.” You whispers, Harley just squeezes your shoulders.

 

As Pepper puts the flower and the arc reactor into the lake, Harley rest his arms around your arms, rubbing it slightly, you smiles at him, while you hold on to the varsity jacket. You had decided to move forward to Morgan, you hands her the jacket, you smiles at her.

 

“Dad gave me this, saying that whenever i feel sad or i miss him, i should wear it, but now I’m giving it to you, Morgy, please take care of it well. I might be his first princess, but you’re his only princess by blood.” You said, as you passed her the jacket. Morgan shakes her head as she pushed your arms away.

 

“Keep it, no matter what, you’re my sister.” Morgan replied you, you smiles and picks her up, hugging her close to you, as Pepper came and hugs you too, Harley hugs you from behind, resting his chins on your shoulders, you sighs and smiles to the sky.

 

“I love you Tony Stark, Till infinity and beyond.” You whispers.


	14. Mine - Pietro Maximoff X Reader

As you sat on the bleachers, basking the afternoon sun, you had plugged in your headphones, bopping your head to the upbeat music, you were finishing up your assignment, when you caught a silver haired boy running down the track, you look up and just in time as he ran passed you and smiles at you, yup you're in love with your bestfriend.

 

You weren't like the typical teen in highschool, you weren't interested in any clubs, you weren't into football or even cheerleader, you spend most of your days, out on the bleachers, watching Pietro runs around on the field, with his track team. You spend you weekends at the Maximoff, where's it's either study dates with Wanda or just hanging out in their basement with Pietro, playing video games till late evening.

 

You and the Maximoffs had been friends ever since grade school, and now the three of you are in your senior years, graduating in a few months, you had planned to move to New York, you had a scholarship at Stony University, and Pietro and Wanda had their own sets of scholarship. You sighs as you continue to watch Pietro from a distant. Someone nudges you from your side, you turn and smile, it was Wanda.

 

"Isn't it time for you to tell my brother, that you love him" Wanda asked as she took a seat next to him.

 

"Come on Wands, he doesn't like me that way." You replied her.

 

"How about you ask him out for Senior prom, it's literally in a few weeks." Wanda replies 

 

"How i wish though, but i overheard him a few days ago that he was planning to ask someone else on a date." You sighs.

 

"Well I'm his twin, we share secrets and stuff but he never told me about who he's asking to prom though." Wanda replies, just in time for Pietro to run up to the bleachers.

 

"Brother, who are you taking to prom?" Wanda asked, just as Pietro reaches out for your water bottle, he took a huge drink, then grins his goofy smile at you.

 

"Yeah Pi, who are you taking to prom?" You asked.

 

"Obviously You stupid, i want to go to prom with my best friend." Pietro replies as he grins got wider.

 

"Me? That's really sweet though, yeah I'll go prom with you, i need to get my outfit ready for prom." You replied.

 

"Don't over do it, hunny, you already look perfect to me." Pietro replies as he kisses your forehead. You grins up to him

 

Fast forward to the day of Prom, you both are slow dancing to Ed Sheeran- Perfect, as Pietro mumbles the lyric into you ears, you couldn't help it but smile. He hadone of his arms around your lower back, as you lay your head on his shoulders.

 

"Thankyou Pi, for tonight. For bringing me to prom. Honestly it's the perfect closure for my highschool story." You said to him.

 

"No, thank you for giving me this chance to bring my best friend out to prom. Honestly baby, you deserve the world, but all i can give you is just a stupid high school prom." Pietro replies.

 

"Well hunny, you're my world." You replies as you straighten up and look at him, giving him a soft smile.

 

"I wish to be yours 24/7." Pietro said, as he leans down and pulls you closer to him, kissing your soft lips, and you kissed him back, as you pulls apart, you wipe the tears on your cheeks. 

 

As much as you love this, you have to leave for New York the next morning. That very night you said your goodbyes, not telling Pietro that you're leaving already, you had an advanced classes for your course in college, as Pietro hugs you goodbye, kissing your lips. He said he could only see you on Monday as he had some tracking thing to do with his team. You nod and smiles at him, making an empty promise to meet him on monday.

 

It has been a few month since Senior Prom, you were in your dormitory, doing your homework, you hated how your classes were literally draining your energy, you had ignored all of Pietro calls or text, not intentionally though, as your classes took most of your free time, you had assignments due in days, you were exhausted, you had bags under your eyes, you grown skinnier, and you looked like you're about to die. You tangle your fingers in your messy hair, and sighs in frustration when someone keeps knocking on your door. You got up from the sofa and walks to the door, you opens it without seeing through the little hole.

 

"What do you want!" You said as your door swings open, not expecting to see Pietro on the opposite side.

 

"Pi, what are you doing here?" You asked as you look at him, he took a step forward, and looked at you.

 

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Pietro said, as he cups your face, and pulls you closer to him, he kisses your soft lips, and it felt like Senior Prom again.

 

You cried in his arms, all the pain and tiredness caught up to you, you missed him, his laughter, his annoying smirk, his soft silver hair, his warm embrace, you just missed him so much. You continue to cry in his arms, as he held you tighter. Bringing you to the sofa.

 

"Pi, I'm sorry. I really am." You sob as he held you tight in his arm, as he rubs your back.

 

"Don't be hunny, it's not your fault honestly. I'm just sorry i wasn't here when you needed me." Pietro comforts you.

 

"Pi, please stay." You whispered as you lay on his chest, your exhaustion finally taking over you, you yawn as he tightens his embrace.

 

"I will never leave, I'm yours remember, hush now, get some sleep okay my love." Pietro reassures you, squeezing you lightly, you nod and smiles in his arm, slowly sleep taking over you.


	15. My bestfriend- Pietro Maximoff X Reader

It has been a year since you joined the Avengers, you and Pietro and Wanda are like the ultimate friendship goals. You three had each other backs on the field and off the field. You three literally were inseparable. As you just ended your debriefing with Steve and Tony, you walked out of the meeting room, hanging you head low, you made a tiny mistake and put yourself at risk today while on mission. As you turn the corner, you could hear Pietro voice, as you walked nearer to the voice, you saw Pietro was openly flirting with another agent. You just turned back and ran away. You were in love with Pietro for 3 months now.

 

You had ran up to Wanda’s room, knocking her door furiously, until she opens it, she looks at you, with your tears running down your cheeks, you panting trying to catch your breath, she pulls you into a hug, she could read your mind, she could feel your pain, she was the only one who knew about your little crush on her brother. She pulls you into her room, as you both sat on her bed. 

 

“I can’t continue loving him, Wands.” You said, after calming yourself down.

 

“Why not Hunny?” Wanda asked.

 

“Pi seems like, he’s in love with others, and he always seen me like his best friend.” You replied, drying your tears on your sleeve.

 

“Listen to me, you’re amazing, you’re good looking, you’re nice, you’re like the best agent they ever had in SHIELD. Okay it’s my brother’s loss honestly. You have always shown him how important he is to you, but if he’s gonna hurt you this way. What do you see in him though?Fuck him! You deserve better. You can find someone better. Honestly it seems Peter has the hots for you.” Wanda replies, as she rubs your back.

 

“Come Girl, Peter is too young for me, and I can confirm, Tony would kill me if I ever dated his son. Also, how I wish I can just stop being in love with him, he had the most beautiful smile, and when he smirks, it just so, I don’t know. Also, when he runs, his hair bounces around. I like his smell, he has such an amazing scent that I call home, that I feel safe, especially being in his arms after a tough mission. I mean he’s just perfect.” You sigh.

 

“Well that dumb perfect guy you just explained to me; he’s just lacking his brain. I honestly can’t read his mind at all. I’m not even sure what’s running in his mind.” Wanda sighs, as she looks at you.

 

As you both continues to talk that afternoon away, you both didn’t realized that Pietro was eavesdropping outside of Wanda’s room, Pietro has this habit to eavesdrop on his sister, especially when she had guest in her room. There were countless of times, he was there whenever you confessed how much you like him, and that makes him smile. But today, he realized, he had been hurting you instead. As he heard you both saying your goodbyes, he had run away from Wanda’s room, and went to yours, which was on the same level.

 

As you walk into your room, you were greeted with Pietro sitting cross legged on your bed, reading a comic book, you sigh as you took off your jacket and dumps it on a chair, and you walked closer to your bed.

 

“What are you doing here, Pi?” You asked as you took a seat on your bed.

 

“What? I can’t meet my best friend? Also have you been crying; your eyes seem pretty swollen.” Pietro asked, as he puts down the comic, looking at you curiously.

 

“Yes, I’ve been crying, Steve and Tony reprimanded be today about my mission, but I’m all good.” You replied, as you fiddled with the bottom of your T-shirt. 

 

“Is that all?” Pietro asked again.

 

“What else Pi? Can’t I have my own secrets?” You replied.

 

“But we’re best friends. You should share with me.” Pietro tried

 

“I’m not gonna say it to you.” You replied, as you got out of the bed.

 

“Pretty please.” Pietro tries again, this time following you.

 

“No Pi.” You replied as you paced around the room.

 

“Tell me, please.” Pietro asked as he stood in front of you. You sigh and then look at him.

 

“I like you Pi, more like I love you. But I know you only sees me as your best friend, and nothing else. But if you want to end things right now, I won’t mind.I mean it doesn’t matter anyways. It’s just dumb really, I’m in love with my best friend.” You reply, as you look into his eyes.

 

“Well you know what’s dumber?” Pietro replies, as he cups your face, you shrug at him.

 

“That I’m in love with my best friend too.” Pietro replies, as he kisses the top of your forehead. You look at him confused.

 

“Since when?” You asked him.

 

“Since the first time you had stepped into the compound. You had caught my attention from day one, everyone here knows, my only best friend is my sister, but ever since you came, we three had been inseparable. And I kept falling for you every day, you’re smart and cute, and amazing, and always had my back, being there for me 24/7.” Pietro said, as he rubs your face.

 

“But what about the girls you flirted with for the past few months?” You asked him.

 

“Because hunny, jealousy is the perfect shade on your face, also I needed to confirm my theory, that Clint taught me, if someone is jealous of who you’re flirting with, or talk to, that means they like them.” Pietro explains as he shrugs his shoulders, you chuckle and shook your head.

 

“So, what are we now? Still Best friend?” You asked.

 

“We’re more. You’re mine and I’m yours.” Pietro said, as he kisses your cheeks. Your room was suddenly thrown opened, Wanda stood there with a smirk,

 

“Finally, my best friend is together with my brother! God! Do you know how bad the sexual tension was on the field? I’m just happy that you both together?” Wanda said, as she walks into the room.

 

“How did you know girl?” You asked as you look at her.

 

“I can read mind, remember?” Wanda said, as she points to her forehead.

 

“And also my brother tell me things too, and he’s bad at keeping his thoughts quiet and also bad at eves dropping “ Wanda continues.

 

“Hey stay out of my head!” Pietro said.

 

“Well keep it quiet then!” Wanda replies. The whole room was then filled with their laughter.


	16. Tom Holland X Reader

It was summer vacation, you were out on you were bored out of your mind, you knew a movie shoot was going on near the little forest you had near your home. You set out that morning, after drinking your cocoa, you put on your shoes and out you went. With your camera sling around your neck, and your favourite music playing on your headphones, you smile up to the sky, it was the perfect weather for you to go on your usual hunt.

You were busy taking photos of the trees, the sky, the grass, you watched as a rabbit hops around you, you took off your headphones and enjoyed the sound of the birds chirping. As you sat on the ground, watching the passing of the little red fox, you laid down and enjoy the warm sun and closed your eyes. Within 10 minutes, someone had accidentally kicked your leg, you open your eyes and nearly choked on yourself, Tom Holland stood there, and apologise to you.

“I’m so sorry to kick you, and to bother you.” Tom said.

“Hey, It’s fine, I’m okay.” You replied, as you smile at him, and sat up.

“I really didn’t mean to, I guess I got lost honestly. And now I can’t find my way back.” Tom sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Are you okay? Where are you heading to?” You asked him.

“I’m supposed to head into town or something, but I decided to walk around the area because it looks great, but I get I spend way too much time out here, and my phone died, and I can’t find my trailer and stuff. Could you help me maybe? Or just lend me a charger.” Tom asked you.

  
“Well I lived not to far away from here, unless you don’t mind coming to my place, and I could lend you my charger, and maybe you could wait there since it’s easier to find.” You replied, as you stood up, brushing the grass off from your pants. Tom looks at you, slightly nervous.

“Come on, I’m not a crazy kid, that would lure you to my home then kill you or something. Just to be clear, my parents are home, so I don’t think they would mind you spending some time just to charge your phone. Come on.” You replied him, he smiles then nods, you both introduced each other, as you walk to your home.

“So, Tom, what brings you here? Into my country and my city, I mean like you know England is way far away from here?” You asked him, as you walk through the door.

“Well you know, some photoshoot and stuff, for Man about town. What about you? What were you doing in the forest?” Tom said as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Well it’s summer vacation, so I spend most of my time in the woods, taking photos and you know enjoy nature. Alright here’s the charger.” You said as you hand him a charger.

“Well lucky you, parents aren’t home, they might have gone out to get lunch. You want a drink?” You asked, as you placed your camera and phone on the table, and head to the kitchen, Tom just nods at you.

“Well, I’m not a juice person and I prefer cocoa over anything, so here you go a cup of cocoa. How’s your phone?” You asked as you came out 5 minutes later, handing him a cup of cocoa.

“Well this is nice. Yeah, my phone is charging. You have a nice home.” Tom said as he sips his drink.

“Well thanks, I’ve been living here, ever since I was born. It’s nice and warming to be at. You can send your location to whoever is going to pick you up.” You replied him, as you sip your own drink.

“You’re nice really. I didn’t mean to see your phone, but there was a notification, and I saw your wallpaper, didn’t know you were a fan of me?” Tom said, as he smiles at you, as you both sat outside on the steps.

“Well that is embarrassing, yeah I’m a fan of you, so it’s was kind of shocking when I saw you just now, I nearly freaked out but I had to calm myself down.” You replied, as you rub the back of your neck, clearly embarrassed.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s nice that I have fans that don’t scream in my face when they see me, and it’s calming too. You’re a nice kid honestly. How about I do you a favour, since you already helped me, let us take a photo, for memories sake.” Tom reassures you, as he took another sip of his drink.

“Yeah sure thing, let me take my phone. Hold up alright.” You said, as you got up from the steps and ran into your house.

“Alright, smile.” Tom said, as you hand him your phone, as you sat next to him, smiling to the camera. You both take a few photos, and made small conversations, as a call suddenly pulls up in your driveway, Harrison stepped out from the car.

“Yo Tom! What the fuck? You made me drive all the way here, we literally had to reschedule everything because of your stupid ass that likes to wander around like a lost kid.” Harrison said, as he walks up to the both of you.

“Sorry bro, I literally got lost in nature, have you seen this place? It’s fucking beautiful. I really love it here.” Tom said, as he stood up and walks to Harrison, pulling him into a hug.

“Yeah yeah, you’re just lucky I’m no longer your manager, Harry was looking for you at the hotel. Let’s go, we have and interview later on.” Harrison said, as he looks at Tom.

“Thank you for helping my friend, I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble, he could be a handful at times.” Harrison said, as he smiles at you.

“Nah it’s okay, it was a pleasure to meet him, and now you.” You replied.

“Hey, you know what, lend me your phone for a while.” Tom said to you, as you hand him your phone.

“And now we’re snapchat friends, thank you again for helping me, see you around. I got to go now. Take care new friend.” Tom said, as he hands you your phone back, then hugging you, then running off with Harrison. They waved you goodbye, and you smile at them, waving at them too.

Summer vacation ended, and you went back to school, you told your friend about the time you helped Tom Holland out, and they called bull on the story, so you decided to snap something to Tom, telling him you missed him and your friends didn’t believe a shit about it. Within minutes your phone vibrates in your pocket, and Tom Holland video called you through snapchat.

“Hey hunny! How are you!” Tom greets you, with his stupid grin. Your friend stood around you, as they watched you talk to him.

“All is good Tommy! How about you?” You asked him.

“Well I just got back from shooting a Spider man commercial, and it’s like 2 am here in New York. How’s school?” Tom asked as he lays on his bed, yawning slightly.

“School is school. You should sleep first, snap me once you awake.” You replied him.

“Yeah sure thing. You go ahead and enjoy school, don’t die alright. I’ll snap you later. Love you!” Tom replies, as he grins to you.

“Alright, go to bed now. Goodnight, and love you too.” You replied as you hang up.

“He said, he loves you!” Your best friend squeals, as she grabs your arms.

“I know!” You replied her, grinning like a stupid monkey. And off you guys went to class.


	17. Maybe it's goodbye - Pietro Maximoff X Reader

As you sat on the bleachers, basking the afternoon sun, you had plugged in your headphones, bopping your head to the upbeat music, you were finishing up your assignment, when you caught a silver haired boy running down the track, you look up and just in time as he ran passed you and smiles at you, yup you're in love with your bestfriend.

You weren't like the typical teen in highschool, you weren't interested in any clubs, you weren't into football or even cheerleader, you spend most of your days, out on the bleachers, watching Pietro runs around on the field, with his track team. You spend you weekends at the Maximoff, where's it's either study dates with Wanda or just hanging out in their basement with Pietro, playing video games till late evening.

You and the Maximoffs had been friends ever since grade school, and now the three of you are in your senior years, graduating in a few months, you had planned to move to New York, you had a scholarship at Stony University, and Pietro and Wanda had their own sets of scholarship. You sighs as you continue to watch Pietro from a distant. Someone nudges you from your side, you turn and smile, it was Wanda.

"Isn't it time for you to tell my brother, that you love him" Wanda asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Come on Wands, he doesn't like me that way." You replied her.

"How about you ask him out for Senior prom, it's literally in a few weeks." Wanda replies

"How i wish though, but i overheard him a few days ago that he was planning to ask someone else on a date." You sighs.

"Well I'm his twin, we share secrets and stuff but he never told me about who he's asking to prom though." Wanda replies, just in time for Pietro to run up to the bleachers.

"Brother, who are you taking to prom?" Wanda asked, just as Pietro reaches out for your water bottle, he took a huge drink, then grins his goofy smile at you.

"Yeah Pi, who are you taking to prom?" You asked.

"Obviously You stupid, i want to go to prom with my best friend." Pietro replies as he grins got wider.

"Me? That's really sweet though, yeah I'll go prom with you, i need to get my outfit ready for prom." You replied.

"Don't over do it, hunny, you already look perfect to me." Pietro replies as he kisses your forehead. You grins up to him

Fast forward to the day of Prom, you both are slow dancing to Ed Sheeran- Perfect, as Pietro mumbles the lyric into you ears, you couldn't help it but smile. He had one of his arms around your lower back, as you lay your head on his shoulders.

"Thankyou Pi, for tonight. For bringing me to prom. Honestly it's the perfect closure for my highschool story." You said to him.

"No, thank you for giving me this chance to bring my best friend out to prom. Honestly baby, you deserve the world, but all i can give you is just a stupid high school prom." Pietro replies.

"Well hunny, you're my world." You replies as you straighten up and look at him, giving him a soft smile.

"I wish to be yours 24/7." Pietro said, as he leans down and pulls you closer to him, kissing your soft lips, and you kissed him back, as you pulls apart, you wipe the tears on your cheeks.

As much as you love this, you have to leave for New York the next morning. That very night you said your goodbyes, not telling Pietro that you're leaving already, you had an advanced classes for your course in college, as Pietro hugs you goodbye, kissing your lips. He said he could only see you on Monday as he had some tracking thing to do with his team. You nod and smiles at him, making an empty promise to meet him on monday.

It has been a few month since Senior Prom, you were in your dormitory, doing your homework, you hated how your classes were literally draining your energy, you had ignored all of Pietro calls or text, not intentionally though, as your classes took most of your free time, you had assignments due in days, you were exhausted, you had bags under your eyes, you grown skinnier, and you looked like you're about to die. You tangle your fingers in your messy hair, and sighs in frustration when someone keeps knocking on your door. You got up from the sofa and walks to the door, you opens it without seeing through the little hole.

"What do you want!" You said as your door swings open, not expecting to see Pietro on the opposite side.

"Pi, what are you doing here?" You asked as you look at him, he took a step forward, and looked at you.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Pietro said, as he cups your face, and pulls you closer to him, he kisses your soft lips, and it felt like Senior Prom again.

You cried in his arms, all the pain and tiredness caught up to you, you missed him, his laughter, his annoying smirk, his soft silver hair, his warm embrace, you just missed him so much. You continue to cry in his arms, as he held you tighter. Bringing you to the sofa.

"Pi, I'm sorry. I really am." You sob as he held you tight in his arm, as he rubs your back.

"Don't be hunny, it's not your fault honestly. I'm just sorry i wasn't here when you needed me." Pietro comforts you.

"Pi, please stay." You whispered as you lay on his chest, your exhaustion finally taking over you, you yawn as he tightens his embrace.

"I will never leave, I'm yours remember, hush now, get some sleep okay my love." Pietro reassures you, squeezing you lightly, you nod and smiles in his arm, slowly sleep taking over you.


End file.
